


Are You Happy?

by samfern



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Reunion, F/M, Multi, post season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samfern/pseuds/samfern
Summary: Where the ship Clarke sees is actually SpaceKru and not Eligius.





	Are You Happy?

**Bellamy’s POV**

We broke through the atmosphere and it was almost as if we were already on the ground, it felt so familiar.

“Raven what’s going on?” Emori asked as we continued to the ground.

“Don’t worry. It’s supposed to be like that.”

Then we all heard something.

“…bunker’s gone sil… digging them out for… contact with them…”

“What is that?” Harper asked, “sounds familiar.”

“…hope. Tell Rav… of green an.. lanet from what…”

“That sounds like Clarke!” Monty exclaimed.

“Be quiet!” Raven and I shouted.

“Never mind. I see you,” we heard.

Raven started, “no way. How is that possible? Is she?”

“I guess we’re about to find out because we’re getting closer to the ground. So focus Raven,” Murphy said after us all being distracted by Clarke’s voice.

How is this possible. We should have tried harder to make contact. We could have heard her if we couldn’t hear the bunker because they were under the ground; Clarke was there all this time, on the ground.

**Clarke’s POV**

I was looking up to the sky and decided I should radio the Ark earlier today.

“Bellamy. If you can hear me, if you’re alive. It’s been 2,199 days since Primfaya. I don’t know why I keep doing this everyday. Maybe its my way of staying sane not forgetting who I am; who I was. It’s been safe for you to come down for over a year now, why haven’t you? The bunker’s gone silent too. We tried digging them out for a while but there was too much rubble. I haven’t made contact with them either. Anyway, I still have hope. Tell Raven to aim for the one spot of green and you’ll find me. The rest of the planet from what I’ve seen basically sucks so… Never mind. I see you.”

I don’t think I’ve felt this way in the past six years. I have to get Madi.

I go into the back of the rover and wake her up, “it’s time to wake up.”

She looks at me confused, but then she hears it. She hears the ship, gets excited and rushes out of the rover. She’s in front of rover when I get to her and she’s staring at the ship.

“What if they don’t land here?” she asks. “Well then we’re gonna have to go to them now won’t we,” I tell her.

We both watch as the ship lands just outside of the spot of green we’re in.

“They’re close! Can we go Clarke?” Madi asked me excitedly. “Get in the rover we’ll go meet them.”

As we’re driving down to the ship there’s so many things running through my head. I wonder what’s changed with everyone. How’s Raven’s leg? Did Emori and Echo adjust well to space? How did the rest of them feel about being back in space? Will they be surprised to see me? I mean, I hope so. I’m pretty sure they thought I was dead.

But the biggest, most important thing on my mind, Bellamy. I want to tell him. But I’m scared. What if he just stares blankly at me? But even if I don’t tell him, seeing him, being able to just be around him again, that’ll be good enough for me.

Madi starts talking and interrupts my thoughts. She doesn’t know how I truly feel about Bellamy. I’ve only told stories of everyone, she knows them all as only friends. “What are you gonna do when you see Bellamy?” she asks me. “What do you mean? What about everyone else?” “C’mon Clarke, I know you like him, you probably even love him. Just by the way you talk about him. I know you love them all, but I think you feel a different kind of love for him.” I’m shocked as I respond, “oh really? You’re pretty smart my little Nightblood. I’m gonna be very excited to see them all. We’ll probably all hug each other, maybe we’ll even cry,” I laugh.

“We’re here! There’s the ship!” Madi screams.

This is it.

**Bellamy’s POV**

We landed without a hitch surprisingly and we’re about to get out of the ship. We’re all excited, but we’re also nervous. The last time we did this we didn’t know if the air was toxic, and I guess it’s the same for this time around. But there’s only one way to know.

“You first Bellamy,” Raven announces, and everyone agrees.

“Okay, here we go…”

I open the ship door and get blinded by the sunlight. It’s like we just landed for the first time those seven years ago.

I get out and Raven is the first to follow and then everyone slowly makes their way out as well. Echo actually lies on the ground once she gets out.

“What’s that?” Harper shouts. “Is it Clarke?”

We all stand silent and wait to see if it really is her who emerges out of the rover.

When the door opens I see blonde hair, then she comes around the door, stops and stares for a moment. Then she makes eye contact with me. It’s almost unreal. Then all of a sudden, she’s running to me but I stay still. Once she’s close enough to me I run a little and wrap my arms around her, pick her up and spin a little.

“Hi Bellamy,” she says to me, “I missed you.”

I put her back to the ground but we’re still hugging, “I missed you so much, Clarke.”

Raven interrupts, “that’s enough. I missed my best friend!” Clarke and I separate and she goes and latches onto Raven.

Then I notice a young girl, maybe twelve years old. Before I can walk up to her she’s already run up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. “Hi Bellamy, I’m Madi. Clarke has told me so much about you.” “Nice to meet you as well,” I reply. She detaches herself from me and looks at everyone else as Clarke is finishing her hellos. Madi begins again, “Clarke has told me so much about you all! You’re Raven! And you must be Emori, Monty, Echo, Harper and John!” “Murphy, call me Murphy.” “Oh that’s right! Clarke did say everyone called you by your last name.” Murphy turned to Clarke, “so you talked about me too?” “Of course I did, even if you disagree Murphy, you’re my friend, maybe even one of my best friends,” Clarke says to him. Murphy smiles a little bit at her statement.

Before anyone can say anything else, Madi starts talking again, but this time more towards me, “Are you happy to be back? Because Clarke wouldn’t stop talking about how happy she’d be when you came back. Well when you all came back, but she was really excited to see Bellamy again,” Clarke tries to stop her but she continues as I stand there a little shocked but also excited for what she has to say next.

“She radioed you everyday Bellamy! We were pretty sure you couldn’t hear her, but she told me that even if you did hear her, she would’ve been okay if you couldn’t respond, as long as you knew she was alive. She drew you a lot too! There are so many drawing of you! Of everyone, but mostly you Bellamy.”

Now I’m standing here shocked once Clarke got Madi to stop talking, clearly embarrassed. I can’t be for sure, but it sounds like what I feel for Clarke could be mutual.

Clarke turns to me, a little shy now, “can I talk to you? We’ll be right back guys.”

I follow her into the back of the rover, which wasn’t too far from everyone else, but far enough.

“I’m really sorry about what Madi said, I guess she was just really excited to meet you all,” Clarke tells me.

“Really? I’m not sorry, because, correct me if I’m wrong, it sounds like we feel the same way about each other.”

“Huh? What do you mean?

“Clarke. I like you,” I paused, “scratch that actually. I love you. I’ve loved you for so long but I was too scared to tell you. I was so close before you left to fix the satellite when we were inside. I’ve wanted to tell you for so long. I think I’ve felt this way since Mount Weather, since before you left. And you know how much pain that caused me, and large part was because of that, because I love you. I love you, Clarke.”

She’s staring at me now. Then, she smiles, “I didn’t know. Because, ever since you left into Mount Weather to save everyone, that’s how I’ve felt. But I had to hide it. I was scared. Every time I’ve told someone I loved them, I’ve lost them. I was scared to tell you because I was scared that I’d lose you forever. But I do. I love you Bellamy.”

Now it’s my turn to just stare at her and smile. Then as if we’ve done it before, we both lean in. We’re kissing and she puts her hands in my hair and I wrap my hands around her waist. And as if everyone knew, someone is banging on the rover. “C’mon we’ve gotta unload,” we hear Murphy shout.

We both laugh and smile at each other and get out of the rover to find everyone smirking at us. “Wow so now do you both know you’re in love with each other, because it’s about damn time,” Monty states as everyone agrees. “Wait. Did you all know? Why didn’t you tell us,” Clarke questions. “Well you guys were kind of obvious about it, we thought you’d figure it out. But then we went to space and Clarke was dead, or we thought she was dead, and we didn’t want to burden you with more pain Bellamy, especially if you knew she loved you too,” Harper said.

I understood where they were coming from, so I couldn’t be upset with any of them.

“Well we’re here now, all together and that’s all that matters,” Clarke says.

We hug each other and start unloading the things in the ship into the rover to head to wherever Clarke and Madi have been living to restart our lives on Earth, at least before we can get to the bunker.

But for now, being with Clarke, and having her alive, that’s all that I care about. It’s all I have ever cared about.


End file.
